determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Determination
This is the Wiki page for the DT the monsters have in Determinatale. This should tell you everything you need to know, including its properties, Limitations and Effect it has. How to Administer To administer DT to the selected person, It should be injected Via Syringe right into the left Shoulder. For Skeletons, It must be injected into the Eye. For Sans, they merely stuck it in his Left Socket and emptied the Syringe into his Skull. His bones absorbed it and he became Determined. Papyrus took it through the Right Eye, And emptied the Syringe into his Skull. Taking Effect When the DT is absorbed, it will make you extremely dizzy as it tries to give you the power in small doses. If the DT didn't make you dizzy, you'd Faint at the Rush of the Power entering your Body. So, the DT makes you dizzy so you don't feel the power at first and over time, the Feelings return and gradually you feel more Powerful. This process takes 1 hour on average just after taking the DT. Skeletons have a Process Time of 45 Minutes, but that's because there's nothing stopping the DT from getting anywhere. No Valves in Blood streams And no Skin to take most of the DT as it absorbs it. Effect While the Process is going, you can't do anything, and with the Revived Humans in Fell!Dtale, The Hour wasn't finished before they were killed. The DT hadn't settled in by the time they were dead, which is why they Didn't return. After the time is up, you Should be at Peak Performance. At this time, only one of your abilities is available. SAVE. SAVE is the base of every power the DT gives you and you must SAVE before you can LOAD or CONTINUE, as you require a SAVE FILE for both of them so you have something to return to. You should see a Magenta SAVE Star somewhere. After all, With DT, you can see the SAVE Points. So, head over to one and put your Left hand into it's glow. Your File should be SAVED. Powers The DT gives you many powers. Most Common Powers SAVE To SAVE, Find a glowing SAVE Star. Put your LEFT HAND into it and you should now have either been given a SAVE FILE, Or you've overwritten your Previous one. LOAD To LOAD, Merely snap both Fingers. You should return to your Last SAVE Star used, and be wearing the Clothes you were wearing When you SAVED. Your Items should also come with you. CONTINUE Should you ever die, You will be shown a Black Void, with only the Words; 'GAME OVER' Displayed in front of you. Below that is; 'STAY DETERMINED' And below that is a Yellow Button, With CONTINUE on it. Pressing it results in Returning to your Last SAVE Point and you should be wearing your Clothes you were wearing before. But, Your Items also Come with you. However, with Consumables that Heal you, you will be given those back. Using a Consumable means that you've eaten it and you shouldn't have it anymore, but CONTINUING means you get back whatever Consumable you used, Just so it's Fair. However, if a Non-Consumable has been destroyed in between your previous SAVE and your CONTINUE, it will stay destroyed. Rare Powers Rare Powers that maybe Given to you, and Why I'm listing them. Telekinesis This was given to Papyrus as a Rare occurrence. He was given it as Most Skeletons should have it, but he didn't, so he was Given it. It's weaker than his Brother's, but it's Something. Gaster Blasters These were given to Papyrus as a rare Occurrence as his Father Made them, so he should have inherited the Ability to Summon them, but since he wasn't, the DT awoke that Ability to do so. However, they are Stronger than Sans' because he has Higher ATK. Papyrus refuses to show them off too much as they're too dangerous. RESET This was given to Sans as a Rare Occurrence. It is believed that The DT sensed his low STATS, so it gave him Something to Compensate for them. ATK Increase This was Given to Sans as a Rare Occurrence. It is believed that The DT sensed his low STATS, So it gave him a Way to improve upon them at the Cost of showing he needed it. He has to Dodge attacks for This Ability to be taken into Effect. Limitations The DT Can't Do Everything Break The Barrier The DT cannot break the Barrier, as it requires SOUL Power. The DT merely brought back the SOULs they were going to Use to Break the Barrier. (This Made Asgore Depressed, So I'd Be Quiet If I Were You). Drain The DT will Drain itself in some Occasions. With Skeletons, Their DT can be used Up whenever they use it. Same with Shift!Dtale!Chara. She can't keep the DT in her system for longer than a Day. DT Weakness If someone is more Determined than you, they can steal your DT upon killing You. If you're More Determined than Them, You can take their DT upon killing them. Whether you gain this DT through Syringe or by Murdering things OVER AND OVER, Either way, no matter what, you can kill A Determined Monster. And they won't Come back. Examples of this is Shown With Insane!Shift!Dtale!Chara and Alternate Timeline Dust!Dtale!Sans Properties The DT does many things. These are what it Can and Can't do to you. Can Make you stronger The DT can make your Attacks Stronger and Powerful. Change your Appearance The DT has been known to Change the Colour of Eyes and Fur to show Determination has been Given to this Person. It also Changes Powers Appearances. Papyrus is the only one that wasn't Altered. His Sign of DT is his Pink Blasters. Make you happier The DT is known to affect your Personality when Taken and often makes people Determined to stay happy. It also depends on what you do and how you acted. Can't Make you Faster The DT doesn't affect Movement Speed. Movement Speed is controlled by you and how fast you move. Not the DT. Change your Traits DT doesn't Change your Traits. It will not turn a Lazy person into a Energetic Person. Being Lazy is a Choice, Like most Traits that Define you. Being Nice is also a Choice and you can make it a Key Trait that makes you YOU. The DT will Not Change That. Kill You The DT is compatible. It will not kill Monsters or Melt Them. It will Kill a Human as Humans cannot handle the Extra DT, Unless they were a SOUL or a Devil Human (Chara, Shift!Dtale). Appearance The DT is red, and when you spill a small Drop, it will look Pink. A Syringe of DT has Red Liquid, but if you only have a Small amount on a Surface, it will appear Pink. Referencing the Fact that Strong DT is Red, but Weak is Pink, Stating that In High amounts, It's Stronger. This also references the Fact that Dtale!Sans has a Pink Pupil and Pink Bad Time Eye, While Error!Dtale!Sans has the Pink Pupil and Bad Time Eye, but when he becomes TOTAL ANNIHILATION, He has Stronger DT, Therefore he has Red Eyes. Strong=Red and Weak=Pink. Ultra DT is Crimson and Will not change Colour depending on how much is there. Also, Dtale!Sans' Eye became Pink since DT has to be injected through the Dominant Eye, and so when Dtale!Sans Did it, it discoloured his Eye. Same with Swap!Dtale!Papyrus and Swap!Dtale!Sans. ULTRA DT This is the DT Error!Dtale!Sans can use to become TOTAL ANNIHILATION. If he takes 3, He becomes TOTAL ANNIHILATION. This DT will Kill Everything that is too weak for it. This includes everyone in the Determinatale universe, and all of it's Corresponding AU's. The only one in the Dtale!Verse that isn't affected by it In a bad way is Error!Dtale!Sans. Here is a List of People who either Die, Tolerate, Survive or Can Use a lot. Those That Die Determinatale And It's AU's Everyone in Determinatale and The AU's of it. Those That Tolerate It UT!Asriel Dreemurr/God Of Hyperdeath He's got all 7 SOULs. Well, 7 point Something. But this means he can take Ultra DT without Dying instantly. Infected/Mix!Sans Being one of the Gods, he is able to Use Ultra DT and not Die, although it will kill him if he takes more. Those That Survive It Error404 Error404 can take Ultra DT and survive it rather well. He can only Take 2 before he begins to feel something Wrong with the DT. Alpha Although Alpha is a Ghost, Alpha can use Ultra DT as it doesn't care if it's Corporeal or Not. He has the Same limitations with the Ultra DT as 404 does. Can Use A Lot Unknown!Sans Unknown!Sans has incredible Resistances, but Ultra DT can surpass these. If he unwillingly is given Ultra DT, He can die, But if he is Ready for it, The Ultra DT will be Absorbed amazingly Well. It will increase his Strength and give him the Ability to destroy 1 Small AU. Then the DT Goes away. If he tries to destroy a Big AU, He can't without either a lot more, or Has killed everyone in that AU. Attempting to destroy a Big AU without the Sufficient amount of Requirements, will cause the DT to Evaporate out of his System. Taking More Ultra DT can be harmful to him and drive him Insane for Eternity. Error!Dtale!Sans He can take as much as he likes as he has already taken DT before, and now that he is Corrupted, he is Stronger and can withstand a more powerful amount of DT. Taking 3 allows him to become TOTAL ANNIHILATION. Exceptions In Previous Rules For Ultra DT Dtale!Error404 Error404 is Unable to use too Much DT, however in the AU Dtale!Error404, He takes Ultra DT to become Dtale!Error404. This is one of the only Known Exceptions as of the Creation of Dtale!Error404. Also, He had to take A LOT to become Dtale!404. This does kind of go way out of the Rules, but that's why it's an Exception. Trivia * The DT is compatible to only Monsters as Humans already have too much, unless they are like SS!Chara who is not considered entirely Human due to her Abilities. Therefore, Humans will Die to DT, but Monsters and SS!Chara Won't. * The Previous Statement also goes for UpperTale. All Humans (Which were based off of the Monsters) will be killed by Taking DT. Frisk, The Goat Monster, can take it, Though. * While it is Clearly stated that DT is poisonous to Humans, An anomaly has been found with this. In Determinatale, A Human fell down. They were pretty badly hurt and they were taken in by Papyrus and Sans. He was nursed back to health. But then he injected DT into him on accident. This caused him to become Stronger, and it awoke his Magic that humans lost centuries ago. He now lives with Sans and Papyrus, and he is named Christopher, but Sans calls him Blaze, as he was given Fire Control when the DT reawoke his Human Magic. This is the only known anomaly in Humans. The same happens for his Sister and Mother, Ocean In Swap!Dtale, and Vine in Shift!Dtale.